Episode 7 - A Dark and Stormy Knight
Opening Text "Welcome back. I guess. What's wrong with me? How dare you. I'm here week after week...working my words off...Describing Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. What do you do, hmm? Oh really? Well good for you...This is Episode 8...Of...Water...Dragons and Things. When Last We Met Sir Quigley’s return to Dormyn’s Ford was not the heroic welcome he always dreamed of. His former caretaker had harsh words about the reality of his leaving, and has moved on with her simple life on her own. Others who recognized him seemed pleased enough to see him, once they were certain he hadn’t returned to interfere with a certain high profile wedding. Pressed by his intensely eager companions, Quigley divulged that the daughter of a local lord had been the object of his affections some year prior when Quigley lived in Dormyn’s Ford. Leera and Alex immediately determined that under no circumstances was Quigley to let this go, and decided that they would arrange a meeting between Quigley and this girl, Abigail no matter what. '' ''Quigley: And it went so well. Jim: It went great. This turned out to be the first step on a path to total anarchy. You all went to meet with Lord DeFount, her father, to collect a heft payment for the sale of equipment to the local militia. Markus decided he would go magically disguised as Governor Chantwell. This worked a little too well, and you quickly learned that [Davis Chantwell|Davis Chantwell is largely considered a drunken buffoon by other nobles. He did reveal that Trapsborough had recently been evacuated, but aside from that Lord DeFount wanted nothing to do with Chantwell, or the rest of you. This was unacceptable. Alex drew blades, Markus put a mind blanking circlet on DeFount. Guards were summoned, peasants were screaming. But, Quigley did talk to Abigail. Sadly, she did not seem to recall Quigley right away, and he was arrested shortly after. Now, it should be pointed out that Quigley was willing to let the whole Abigail thing slide, and he did not really do anything crazy in Defount’s manor. But, when the dust had settled, he was the only one in jail after the rest of you fled and left him holding the bag. Luckily Abigail came by, and through her influence had Quigley released because he claimed to know how to remove the circlet from her father’s head. In the end all was made well and you were all summarily banished from Dormyn’s Ford for all of time. Ignoring your exile, you went back to the temple to try to get some solid answers about Amy’s fate, after Markus determined that he wanted, immediately, to head back to Trapsborough and Anderley, after learning that Trapsborough had been evacuated. Leera did her very very best to calm her inner turmoil and hear Serene’s voice, to commune with her god and perhaps gain some insight into what should be done. She learned that Amy was safe for the moment, which was enough to prevent Markus from immediately leaving. With that in mind, you are all standing around the Temple of Serene on your own. Leera and the priestsess Quinn have left to another area of the temple. You must consider how to track down your enemy and defeat her now without the help of the people of Dormyn’s Ford. Options seem slim, but you hear someone clearing their throat loudly and conspicuously behind you. You turn and see a dwarf standing at the entrance to the temple, looking at you all. What do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim Jam reads the prizes as Lord DeFount. * Custom Dice Bags.com - A custom dice bag * Open Gaming Store – Mythic Spell Compendium Trivia * Jared Hoy guest stars. This is the debut episode of Mug Dritestone. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: *Jim Jam: "That's cool. Read some comments and then we will get to how you die." * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Mug Episodes - Dragons and Things